


The Treat

by hepcatliz



Series: Their Kinks [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come play, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, porn written by an asexual virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: “Darling, I have a treat for you.  I'm sending it down now.”"Alright love, I'll be waiting.”





	The Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】The Treat 招待](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861912) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> self-beta'd, please let me know of glaring errors.

When he hears Harry's ring, Merlin doesn’t stop his task, simply blinks the command in his H.U.D. to connect their line.

"Yes Harry?"

"Darling, I have a treat for you.  I'm sending it down now."

Merlin does pause then, noting that Harry sounds … not quite out of breath, but not as steady as he usually does. "Alright love, I'll be waiting."

Merlin returns to his task, intrigued but not willing to put too much thought into it.  Whatever it was would be here in a few minutes anyway. "Come in," he barks when he hears a knock at his door.  Expecting a tech, he doesn’t bother looking up, continues tapping away at his keyboard. "What is it?"

"Hey Merlin."

Merlin turns to see Eggsy standing just inside the door.  A little surprised, he gestures for him to come in.  Watching as Eggsy moves across the room to his desk, he notices an odd hitch in his step. "You alright lad?  You're looking a little flushed."

"I'm fine, just have a message from Harry."  Eggsy shuffles a bit on his feet, "he said  _y_ _ou’ll want to lock the door for this_."

Merlin looks more closely at the younger man, perplexed.  Eggsy does nothing more to explain himself, just that strange little shuffle, so Merlin moves to do as Harry asked.  When he turns from the door he finds Eggsy bent over his desk, propped on his elbows and looking back at him.

"Harry said you get a treat.  Wanna see it?"

Merlin's mouth goes dry as dozens of filthy images flash through his mind. "Aye lad," he answers, brogue thickening with each word, "I do."

Eggsy smirks and stands long enough to undo the button on his jeans.  He lets them fall to the floor as he bends back over the desk, spreading his legs so Merlin can see the black base of the plug Harry put in place minutes before.

* * *

See, Merlin _always_ got a thrill seeing come leaking from an arsehole.  Actually no,  it was more than a thrill, and yet "arousing" didn't cover the depth and breadth of what he felt.

It wasn't a kink he got to partake in very often.  He and Harry used condoms nearly exclusively, Harry was fastidious in this regard.  Also, Harry was a lazy bastard and tossing a condom was much easier than _getting_ up, _finding_ a flannel, _cleaning_ up, and then fighting over who got to sleep in the wet spot.  So Merlin rolled with it.  If it made Harry happy, he was happy.

They tried it once, when Merlin first admitted it was something he liked.  And Christ did he love seeing his come leak out of Harry.  He was mesmerized, watching a glob slowly drip down his thigh.  He pushed it up with a finger, used his thumb to push it back inside.  He looked up then, not sure what he'd see on Harry's face, but hoping it would mirror his own expression.  

He stopped short when he saw a grimace of displeasure on Harry's face.  He moved to turn him over, to see his face better, but Harry protested.  Merlin sighed softly and slowly traced a line of kisses up Harry’s spine.  Stretching along his side he nuzzled his neck until Harry turned of his own accord.

Harry couldn't quite meet Merlin's eyes, but reached for his hand. "James," he started hesitantly, "I'm sorry."

He barely started the word before Merlin stopped him, kissing him fiercely.  Harry had a moment's shock before he was overcome, grabbing Merlin and pulling him down across his chest.

Merlin pulled away breathlessly, but kept his weight pressing down, waiting for Harry to meet his eyes. "No apologies Harry.   _None_."  He could see the protest building in Harry, and shook his head reaching to cup Harry's cheek.  "Not for this, not  _ever_."

Harry melted under the soft touch and the fierce words.  All the fight seemed to wash away under the torrent of love he felt from Merlin.  "Alright then James, no apologies.  But still ..." he paused, trying to find the right words.

"I know, Harry," Merlin interrupted, seeing him struggle. "You trusted me, said we'd try it, and we did.  I love you so much Harry, but we both know it's not for you,  _and that's ok_."

Harry raised his head to kiss Merlin, hoping to convey the love, and honestly the relief, he felt. "I love you James," he said, reaching to wrap his legs around Merlin.  He grimaced and shuddered then as he felt another glob leak out. "Agreed, no apologies.  But seeing as this is your fault," he said with a stern but teasing tone, " _you_ are going to change these sheets while I get cleaned up."

* * *

That's not to say it never happened again.  Harry didn’t feel _badly_ for how it turned out but he _did_ want to make Merlin happy.  He knew this was something that made Merlin happy.  And he was certain Merlin was happy now.

Harry pounded relentlessly into him, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.  Splayed out under him, Merlin long ago lost his words, reduced to little more than moans.  Harry felt Merlin finally let go, and grinned, feeling him go boneless and pliant beneath him.  He leaned forward, pushed Merlin’s head into the pillows and picked up his pace.  It took only a few strokes before Merlin clenched around him, spilling between the bed and his stomach.  That didn’t stop Harry, only spurned him on. "James love, so good darling, so good for me."  He continued muttering this litany of loving words until his orgasm overtook him.

Harry collapsed on the bed, rolled on his side and kissed Merlin’s shoulder.  He traced small circles along the small of his back, waiting for him to recover.  He kissed him lightly when Merlin cracked an eye at him.

"Well that was ..."

"It was, wasn't it," he answered with a grin.  He stilled when he saw a shiver roll over Merlin's body.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"Darling, it's more like what didn't I do."

Harry's eyes twinkled as he watched Merlin put the pieces together: _Harry hadn't used a condom, which meant that was Harry's come that had just leaked out of him_.  He watched as Merlin squirmed on the bed, then suddenly tensed.  Harry could see a flush rising from his face, move down his neck.  Merlin squirmed a little closer to Harry, pleaded in a quiet voice, "Harry please.  Its leaking Harry ... please ..."

"Don't you worry love, I have you." Harry suppressed a shudder and moved his hand from Merlin's back.  Merlin closed his eyes at the motion, spreading his legs to help him.  Harry reached blindly but found the glob easily enough and slowly pushed it back inside.

Harry was mesmerized.  He had never seen the appeal of come play, disliked it when they had tried it before.  But this was different.  To see Merlin like this, the absolute contentment he could see on his face?  Oh, well that was another matter entirely.  He made his mind up then and there, finger still inside Merlin: _not always, no, but often enough to make James happy._

And so it went.  When Harry had the all clear from medical they would indulge in Merlin's kink. The introduction of the glasses added a new twist.  They had to be careful using the tech, but as early adopters they worked in secure backdoor access (and yes, much to Harry's chagrin Merlin insisted on  _always_ referring to it as such).  Merlin was doubly delighted in the early days.  Not only getting to feel it as it happened, but to later watch the video.  Harry was always there with him, finding Merlin already hard simply in anticipation of watching the replay.

The tech evolved and with the inclusion of a heads up display Merlin no longer had to wait.  He could watch live as Harry would catch each leaking drop, push it back inside.  They still watched the replays together.  Harry seeing Merlin's reaction to the videos quickly became a kink of his own.

And so it went.  And then came Eggsy.  Merlin and Harry never expected any more than what they had with each other.  But Eggsy was something entirely new: brash, intelligent, snarky, sexy as hell, and wanted each of them as much as they wanted him.

* * *

Merlin is suddenly salivating, like some fucked up Pavlov’s dog.  But he doesn’t care, not when the bell being rung looks so beautiful.  He quickly blinks the commands to connect to Harry.

"I take it your treat has arrived," Harry asks mildly. "Do you like it?  I've been working out the kinks all morning."

"Harry, you beautiful, filthy, wonderful man.  Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Why don't you open it up and see?  Do let me know when you're done if you’ve liked your treat."

"Aye Harry," Merlin answers absently.  He started moving across the room before Harry had finished speaking, doesn’t really hear anything after  _open it up_ but knew Harry expected a reply.  

He drops to his knees behind Eggsy, entranced at the sight before him. "Eggsy lad, what have you and Harry been up to, eh?"

Eggsy wiggles a bit when he feels Merlin's hands on his arse.  "Well, we had that talk about you know, kinks ..... mmm and stuff.  So, Harry and I decided ..... we could help you out ... fucking hell Merlin!"

While Eggsy explained himself, Merlin ran his hands up Eggsy's thighs, grabbing each cheek and squeezing hard.  He traced slow circles around, but never actually touching the plug.  At Eggsy's outburst he flicks the base. "And if I pull it out lad, what will I find?"

Eggsy jerks forward, hips hitting the edge of the desk.  "Can't tell you, have to find out for yourself."

Merlin grins at that, and grasps the end of the plug.  He plays with it, twisting and pulling it out just a bit, letting it be sucked back in.  He delights in the noises Eggsy makes as he pulls the plug a little further and lets it be pulled back in.  

"Come on Merlin, quit fucking about!  Just pull it out already!"

No, Merlin isn’t quite ready to _just pull it out already._ This is his treat and he plans on taking as much time enjoying it as he wants.  He continues teasing; taps, pulls, twists, releases.  Eggsy writhes on the desk, noises getting more and more desperate with each motion.  He reaches back, no plan, but needing to do _something_.  Merlin swats his hand away and finally, slowly, pulls the plug all the way out.

And there is his treat: Harry’s come leaking out of Eggsy’s arse.  Before he can stop himself, Merlin leans forward and licks it away.  He palms his now rock hard cock as the taste of Harry and Eggsy mingle together on his tongue.  Another glob leaks out and he pushes it back in with a finger, adding in a second and third digit.  Eggsy moans as they slide in easily, a spurt of precome dripping from his cock as Merlin brushes his prostate.  Eggsy begs then, for more than fingers, for Merlin’s cock, to be fucked _right now_.

And for once Merlin complies without a fight.  As he stands he undoes his trousers, enough to free his cock, and slides into Eggsy in one slow slick motion.  They both groan as he bottoms out, Merlin gripping Eggsy’s hips hard.  He pulls out just as slow as he entered, pauses a moment to enjoy the sight before him and slams back in.

Carrying on a punishing pace, Eggsy’s words are punctuated by the slapping sound of skin on skin. "Yes Merlin ... _more_ ... wanna feel you ... you and Harry inside me.   _Harder_ Merlin, c’mon ..."

Leaning down Merlin pulls Eggsy up from the desk.  Reaching an arm under his shirt to lift him up he presses Eggsy’s back to his chest.  He takes Eggsy’s hard leaking cock in his other hand, running a finger over the slit. "Come on lad, youth before beauty."

Eggsy snorts a laugh, leaning further back into Merlin and snaking an arm up around his neck.  A few more strokes and Eggsy comes across the desk. "mmmm Merlin, my beauty," he says breathily, "you and Harry inside me.  Come on love, need you both inside."

Merlin’s hold on Eggsy tightens then as he comes, his seed mixing with Harry’s.  He eases Eggsy back onto the desk, collapsing on top of his back.  He can feel the come already leaking out around his softening cock.  He kisses Eggsy’s cheek, his neck, his shoulder as he rights.  He pulls out slowly and waits.

It's not long before he sees Eggsy relax, and the first drop leaks out.  Merlin falls to his knees, softening cock forgotten at the sight before him.  He swipes at the first drop, licks it from his finger, feels a full body shudder as he tastes all three of them.  Another drop and this he pushes back inside.  

"Fuck Merlin, so full."

"Can you handle the plug again love?  Is it too much?"

Eggsy wiggles, clenches around Merlin’s finger.  "Depends."

Merlin looks up.  "On what," he asks, concern in his voice.

Eggsy looks back, and winks.  "Can we all go home now?"

Merlin grins, "Aye lad.  I think I can convince Arthur to give us the rest of the day off."

* * *

"Tell me love, did you like your treat?"

Merlin sighs happily at the whispered question.  He looks over Eggsy, asleep and sandwiched between them, to meet Harry’s gaze.

"Aye Harry, very much.  I’ve just been thinking what I did to deserve such a wonderful treat."

"Do I need a reason to treat you?  Dear James," Harry says, in mock horror, "have I been _so withholding_ of my affections that you would _doubt_ my _love?"_   He laughs as Merlin reaches across to poke him in the ribs.  "It was actually Eggsy's idea.  The lad said he'd been thinking about it ever since we talked."

"That's right,” Eggsy murmurs sleepily.  "My idea to be the treat.  Did you really like it?"

"You know I did lad," Merlin answers.  He kisses his shoulder, reaches over to entwine Harry's fingers with his own.  "You were _there."_

"Can't believe you ate it though.  Kinky old man."

Merlin growls, nips at Eggsy's neck.  "Maybe so, but you loved every second."

"I think it's safe to say we all did," Harry interjects. "Kinky, the lot of us.  Come on, sleep now, and maybe if you're both good we'll watch the video before breakfast."

Harry rolls his eyes at the fake snores he hears from the other two.  "What ever will I do with the two of you?"

"Can't talk, sleeping," Eggsy mumbles, between snores.

"Love us forever?" Merlin offers.  

"Yes, I believe that's what I'll do."

**Author's Note:**

> This started with such a simple little idea: Harry sending Eggsy to Merlin, freshly fucked and with a butt plug, because Merlin likes sloppy seconds? Yup, that's where it started. And this is where it ended. More feelings than the original plot bunny would have liked, but dammit feelings is what the story demanded. And you know, standard whining about tenses are hard.


End file.
